


Gambling Man

by Rininogon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Feels, Revenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rininogon/pseuds/Rininogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Torchwick seeks revenge for a betrayal. </p><p>Set in a AU where Roman is not taken to jail after S2</p><p>Takes place between S2 and S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling Man

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is not mine, it belongs to Rooster Teeth. Created by Monty Oum.

Roman sat in wait hiding from the heat of the day in a little coffee shop. There was not even the slightest breeze to keep sun’s warmth in check. But, since Roman was dressed in a full disguise, the patrons and employees of the shop didn’t recognize him, so he could hide from the heat and stay in the air conditioning. Which, he will probably be doing for a while, since he no longer has a home to go to.

But, this wasn’t just a normal empty day for Roman. His life had just, shifted drastically, and he was here to have a meeting to help fix his problems. You see, Roman’s employer, a woman of fire, recently betrayed him. And she made the mistake of letting him live. Roman never wanted anything more in his life then this revenge.

But, Roman was not to sure he would even get the help he needed. To be quite frank, Roman was not the strongest fighter. To fight this woman head on would be akin to just lighting himself on fire. But, Roman knew a group of rather talented people, who also would love to see the maiden fall. He knew the meeting would likely not go like he hoped it would, but hope was all he had. 

Roman ran multiple conversations in his head, trying to think of the best way to convince this team to help him. Which would be rather difficult; each member thinks differently enough that he would have to convince them one-by-one, and yet the think closely enough that they might just reject him before he opens his mouth. In fact, the more, distant, member of their little party might just kill him before he says anything. They had a rather eventful night a while ago that marked his own downfall, when he started to think about it. But, if Neo was-

Roman pushes the thought out of his head. If he thinks of her, he’s going to start crying, and that’s not professional.

The coffee shop was slowly emptying, the sun would be setting soon. It didn’t cross his mind that the group my just not show up. He thought just leaving a mysterious note in the dorm the group shared would be enough, but maybe not. Just before he got up to leave, four more people walked into the room. The four he was wanting to meet. Little Red, seeming wanting some cookies in the display case, being held back by the Ice Queen, looking rather annoyed, like she  
normally is. Then Blondie behind them, looking happy like always, the opposite of Red. And lastly, Kitty Cat, who, at this exact moment, was looking directly into his eye. She sees right through his rubbish clothing; she knows it’s the man from the docks, the man from the docks, the man arming the White Fang. Roman held completely still, out of fear. After a few tense moments, she turned to the one in yellow and whispered something. Yellow looked at him, but didn’t seem to know who he was. Eventually, all four of them were looking at him. However, only the Faunus seemed to have found him out. Red asked Black who he was, and after Blake answered, Red seemed as to explode, but instead was directly in front of him, along with a dash of rose petals. She was about to start screaming, but he held his hand up for silence, and his Luck held has she stopped. Her team joined her, all bearing looks of hate, disgust, and disbelief, and yet they all seemed to follow the leader and wait for Roman to speak. Even if the one in black’s hand was just a little too close to her weapon’s hilt for Roman to relax. He didn’t want to test fate and made his point quick.

“I want you to help me kill Cinder.”


End file.
